


A Calm Affair

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-23
Updated: 2009-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Calm Affair

**Title:** A Calm Affair  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Affair  
 **Author's Notes:** Fluff  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Calm Affair

~

“This is going well,” Harry murmured, sipping some wine.

“Why shouldn’t it?” Draco replied. “Mother’s an expert at planning such affairs.”

“I’m sure,” Harry chuckled. “I’m just surprised there haven’t been any fights.”

“She slipped Calming Potion into the wine.” Draco smirked as Harry looked startled. “She wanted this day to be perfect.”

“I should probably be upset, but since it’s working...” Harry shrugged.

Draco nodded. “I say we leave well enough alone.”

“And you’re sure it won’t make us too calm to perform our conjugal duties?”

Draco blanched, snatching Harry’s wineglass.

Harry grinned. Apparently, Draco wanted him to top.

~


End file.
